lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Kuzon Jr/@comment-TheGreatKuzon!-20170617045758
Upcoming addition.. *Upon this, KJ was coronated on Capitol Planet on April 4th 1127, assuming the ceremonial title of Superemperor of Universe 7, also called the Great Emperor of the Universe or King above all Kings, though KJ dismissed these titles. The title was entirely ceremonial and held no power, except the power of influence, which by this point was much so across the cosmos. He would be the first and only bearer of the title. With this newly assumed title, KJ felt even more prepared to finalize and propose his model for a whole new universal supersystem--Universal International, which had actually been crafted by a council of various statesmen of the highest in their class, and based on the principles outlined in the declaration of universal independence (and fueled by ever-existing revolutionary fever). Though he could still not rest easy, as great tensions still fell heavy on everyone as the major cleanup ensued, however he recognized this as absolutely inevitable given the circumstances and enormous number of different viewpoints. KJ persisted in using his title as Superemperor merely as a means to further promote unification and interdependence, and reminded all of the great figures of the past that undoubtedly influenced this. *KJ would make rest at the Shēnsī Society (meaning society of deep think), where he would study arithmetic, history, and philosophy, as well as acqure several alien languages considered crucial to formal diplomacy (like that of a lingua franca). Aside from traditional Earth history and studies, he particularly found interest in that of other planets and alien cultures. Though KJ had traveled and gained much experience of the universe's diverse anthropology, he felt he had not properly studied or understood it, so he took it upon himself to do so. After a year, KJ left the society, having felt he learnt all he could from them as they were becoming 'pretentious and too caught up in the philosophy of self-envy, as the academia often do.' KJ found it hard to fit in with or was refused by other groups as he did not entirely match their philosophies. Determined and persistent, KJ created his own identity and joined forces with the Three Horsemen, an anonymous trio of NPU student thinkers who wrote articles, often controversial, in all the subjects KJ liked. *He was described as a real 'whacko' and 'lunatic, constantly on the run' by colleagues. He had a 'demonstratively quick wit, fueled by stunning intellect, and quite a subtle element of anxiousness.' *KJ hated prep groups in all their cheery, pretentious, and narcissistic glory. He was that guy who got the best grades in school but remained virtually unknown. But that was about to change. On 1 March 1061 in his sophomore year of college, KJ awoke in his dorm with newly discovered ambitions, straying from his image as the quiet smart kid with a strange agenda. It was perhaps the most important day of his life. -- Rallies followed and quickly KJ had drafted his first book, ____ *Due to his smart and logistical decisions, an economic explosion occurred throughout the cosmos. Venturing into real estate (later aided by his daughter), KJ owned thousands of properties throughout space. *KJ described the 1070s as 'a most serendipitous time in knowledge and antiquity'. *Like all mortal creatures, KJ was a flawed man like the rest of us, as evidenced by his fatherhood favoritism and bias political demeanor. Despite this he led a deep lifetime pursuit of finding 'moral perfection'. *KJ was deeply involved in the highest order of the academia and universal intelligentsia. He was insane, flamboyant, peculiar, random, yet a professional and top-class man of genius proportions. *During the Revolution, the cosmic space dragon Aurywyth served as KJ's primary form of quick, intergalactic transportation, especially during space battles, where Aurywyth's fierce strength and sharp senses kept both him and KJ protected. *rhetoric, geography, engineering, science, epistemology, ethics, cognitives. Not as concerned with the logistics of things but the quality. *Deeply inspired and influenced by figures of significance in the classical arts, of whom he studied and analyzed as a means to implore his own works, factual and creative. *KJ was not a 'eliminate poverty' kind of guy but a 'let's use poverty to our advantage' one. He understood psychology greatly yet never took one course on it; he just talked and socialized with different people, gaining an array of methods of thought. *KJ founded the Le Grande Ultimata Hotel, Casino, Mall & Resort Complex located in the city of Weseges, Planet Alompka. Massive in size and a cultural melting potm, it features an amusement waterpark and frequently hosts large interactive technology, science, and historical exhibits. *Never fond of cooking, driving, coding, or coming up with jokes quickly. Despite his broad world view ('simple minds, simple pleasures'), KJ found humor in relatively simple things and complex things alike. *Created and engineered complex sys tems of farming, military routes, space highways, language, architecture (including cities) and much more. Studied agriculture & botany and maintained private farms where he conducted private research. *Living high class and exquisite was only one of KJ's many adopted personas through which he maintained his public perception. He often hung around the poor more than rich, as "they are more generous and interesting to hear." *KJ realized democracy was not perfect, was fallible, and that like all systems, eventually failed--but the principles remain, which many would follow to build on what he established. This was called the "democracycle": Once one democracy inevitably failed, it would be replaced by an infinite cycle of new ones in its place, with variations only so slight as to make virtually no difference. *KJ infamously had a gargantuan sexual appetite, and was an obvious adrenaline junkie to the highest degree. The 'blood flow kept his mind flow.' *KJ was well-studied in arithmetic, astronomy, but notoriously found unquenchable interest in metaphysical and often-forbidden subjects, such as the ancient knowledge of the Majestic Mystics and that of the Ancient Existial Order. When he founded the Universum Librarium, one of its goals was to promote reasoning, science, and intellectual juncture on a universal scale. *Notorious for his care and domestication of various space creatures, KJ kept and bred numerous species which he used most frequently for casual riding, study, or more rarely, feasting. *KJ later laid the framework for the future economic system by which the universe would collectively run. *KJ involuntarily became a logician in his works, though never profusely accepted himself as one. His works and speeches were thought-provoking and intellectually articulate yet intrinsically simple for virtually any thinking being to understand, and promoted such reasoning on a level that any framework of society can adopt to benefit it. *KJ believed economics is not a science in the way that physics or chemistry is, yet, this is not something to be lamented. Economics is not at the stage where models can precisely predict the day on which a financial crisis will start before it happens, but this is not due to the lack of legitimacy of the field; instead, it is due to the inherently unpredictable sphere of study in which economics operates. * KJ had an extreme curiosity and interest in the universe and existence, studying and reading everything he could from the day he could, acquiring, comprehending, and understanding an enormous amount of knowledge in every subject one can think of. This contributed greatly to his sharp mental complex, deep inquiry, and persuasive articulate opinion about the world he lived in. One of his few regrets upon dying is 'not learning more.' *Wide consensus considers KJ not only _____ and ____, but "the most important figure in history". *other figures of great importance, including more than leaders, primary emphasis on achievements *KJ didn't invent anything material persay, and he could be considered more an inventor of ideas if most of them hadn't already been created by scholars of galactic past. He merely brought them into the reality of his time and made robust use of them. *Space govts sought financial assisstance and to restructure debt, leading to slowed economic growth - TGE cut interest rates to zero to prevent further collapses. *Imperial bonds sold to largest banks (quantitative easing practices), throwing market back into equillibrium. Prevented potentially more desutrcture crash. KJ dropped support of certain business practices and reformed the TGE imperial bank. *KJ made efficient use of techniques of mass media, propaganda, spectacle, the arts, monuments, patriotism, commissioned portraits, and government-organized demonstrations and rallies to create an idealized god-like image of himself. This was "not an effort of personal pleasure and indulgence, but rather to ensure total compliance with imperial and military plans, strategies, objectives, and systems. It's absolutely necessary when dealing with such a scale of constituents." This meant heavy reliance on his own confidence and decision-making which arguably succeeded. *Taking it to a whole new level, KJ expressed a deep obsessive inner desire to 'become one with the universe'. He found he could not achieve such a thing through remarkable leadership alone. He wanted to do everything, and be everything. This meant conforming himself in such a way he would be permanently rendered into the not only the public, but the mortal conscious - on a universal scale. *From the time he was a young child, he had envisioned what he wanted his life to look like, based on intimate observations of the world around him. In his teenage years he crafted an alternative emotionless personality, thus making him virtually impenetrable to harsh criticism and realities of the daily world. *Through unprecedented urbanization, Earth's cities underwent significant transformations to vastly improve sustainable living conditions for their residents. Energy and mobility were the twin pillars of these transformations, and both required radical adaptation to meet the demographic and economic growth without increasing congestion and pollution. KJ's innovative approach involved promoting policymakers and business leaders who could harness and combine them in ways that maximize their benefits for cost efficiency, economic growth and environment footprint. *KJ height from grandpa William (6'5) *frequently suffered extensive mental breakdowns, which were relieved using easily-accessible advanced technology - but had grueling long-term health effects, all which managed to be continuously pushed back *Stimulation is key. KJ noted the stiff, boring, pseudo-charismatic, and seemingly ingenuine personalities put on by government leaders as affecting views on politics. He considered he may be an outlier though. *His father Kuzon brought the Lookout Crew into the public conscious and made them cultural icons, actively promoting idea of their civic involvement to secure a genuine respect by the very people they were saving, in contrast to the Z-Fighters' method of saving the world from the background without acknowledgment. *took advantage of being born with golden spoon in mouth *Orion *tariffs/cosmic resources gold, iridium, silver, osmium, palladium, platinum, rhenium, rhodium, ruthenium and tungsten. iron, cobalt, manganese, molybdenum, nickel, aluminium, and titanium *Due to the high cost of spaceflight, inaccurate identification of asteroids suitable for mining, and in-situ ore extraction challenges, terrestrial mining remains the only means of raw mineral acquisition today. If space program funding, either public or private, dramatically increases, this situation is likely to change in the future as resources on Earth are becoming increasingly scarce and the full potentials of asteroid mining—and space exploration in general—are researched in greater detail.2:47f However, it is yet uncertain whether asteroid mining will develop to attain the volume and composition needed in due time to fully compensate for dwindling terrestrial reserves. *Kuzexandra trade